Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA V
*''The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Grand Theft Auto V. '' *''For a list of Myths, see GTA Myths Wiki.'' ---- This page holds information regarding secrets and easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto V. Easter Eggs *In the mission Prologue, underneath the bridge the gang drives over in the SUV, there is a frozen lake. Frozen under the ice is an alien. *At the peak of Mt Chiliad, inside the shed, there is a strange map of the mountain with various linked symbols over the mountain. *In the mission Predator, Michael must use a sniper rifle fitted with a thermal scope to find some people in the woods at night. If the player zooms in on the thermal heat dot on the bottom right, it appears to be a Bigfoot standing still. Shooting it does nothing and it abruptly disappears after a few seconds. *If the player purchases the Sonar Collections Dock, they can access the Submarine. Underwater, just west of the dock, there is a large sunken flying saucer with sea plants growing on it. References to other games or people *In Chamberlain Hills, there is graffiti that reads "Welcome Back - We missed you last time", probably welcoming players back to San Andreas. *In Trevor's Trailer at 0:55, the number on the locomotive reads "LS2004". It is possibly a nod to when Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *In the first trailer, there is a number on the curb of a house for sale that says "2405". This is likely a reference to the birthday of the Houser brothers, who were both born on the 24th of May. *Looking closely at the in-game sites depicted at the end of the gameplay trailer, it is possible to notice that the mouse cursor is giving the finger to the player. *The Los Santos Country Club was estabilished in 1992, a nod to the year of the setting of GTA San Andreas. *There are numerous billboards scattered around the game with the caption "Rehab Island". The logo in the middle looks similar to the logo from the game "Dead Island". *The San Andreas Flight School was established in 2004, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *Similarly, the Elysian Fields Freeway in the game is a reference to the Elysian Fields Co. and housing development from L.A. Noire. *There are two roads in Sandy Shores referencing Red Dead Redemption, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue. Algonquin Boulevard, a nod to the Algonquin borough of Liberty City, cuts through both. *On the eastern side of the Del Perro Pier a piece of graffiti can be found reading 'Nothing to see here - groove along' accompanied by a small illustration of a smiling face. This may be a reference to a similar sign in Grand Theft Auto III. *Floyd's apartment, first Trevor's safehouse in Los Santos, is modeled upon Melanie's apartment from the movie "Jackie Brown" by Quentin Tarantino. Even the pictures on the kitchen's pillar are very similar to those from the movie. *Leonora Johnson's murder is a clear reference to the Black Dahlia murder: the victim, Elizabeth Short, was found murdered and severly mutilated on January 15, 1947 in Leimert Park, Los Angeles. Some of her wounds, like cuts on her breasts and portions of flesh removed, are similar to Leonora's. Adult Humor *In the Los Santos Country Club, there is a golf sign saying, "169 Yards". *"69" Is graffitied on the back of the "Vinewood" billboard. *The name of the shop Liquor Ace sounds like "lick her ass" when said aloud. *The Lifeinvader commercial suggests that the Lifeinvader tablet can be used as a fleshlight. *The two tires used as the Tire Nutz logo line up with a silo behind them to form male genitals from a certain angle. *GTA V has 69 storyline missions. Category:Secrets Category:Easter Eggs Category:GTA V